


The Secret Room

by SilentTeacup



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Corvo basically does his job, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentTeacup/pseuds/SilentTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room behind the fireplace wasn't only for hiding messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Room

The sirens were blaring throughout the tower. Guards were rushing here and there attempting to control frightened guests while keeping their eyes out for enemies. The ground floor and first floor were frantic and loud, guards and guests both yelling, confusion abound, but as Corvo raced up the stairs to the second floor with Jessamine’s hand in his, those sounds changed to the click-clack of Jessamine’s shoes on the marble floors and the loud ruffling sounds her black ball gown was making.

“Corvo, what’s going on? What’s happening?!” Jessamine could do nothing but try to keep up with Corvo- his grip on her hand was incredibly strong and if she slowed down just a bit she wouldn’t be surprised if her whole arm was torn off.

“It doesn’t matter- all that matters is that you’re in danger.” Corvo turned a corner and rushed down a hallway.

“Where are we going? Shouldn’t we be heading somewhere safe like my room, or the roof? Corvo!”

Corvo finally stopped running and released his grip on Jessamine’s hand. They stood in front of an unlit fireplace.

“Here.” Corvo gestured to the fireplace, and then quickly strode over to a nearby wall lamp. He turned the lamp on the wall to its side and the back of the fireplace suddenly started rising. There was a small dusty room hidden behind it.

“W-where did you-“

Corvo held Jessamine’s upper arms, demanding her immediate attention.

“Whatever happens, do not open the fireplace entrance yourself. Wait for me to get you. If anything happens… if it’s not me who opens it…” Corvo reached into his pocket and handed her a small dagger. “Do not hesitate in using this. It shouldn’t come to that, but if it does…”

Jessamine took the dagger reluctantly. “Corvo, please-“

Corvo pulled Jessamine close to him. He kissed her quick and roughly, a passionate embrace that would cause the biggest of scandals if seen by anyone. He then pulled away just as quickly and turned Jessamine toward the fireplace entrance. “Go!” he said, and nudged Jessamine forward. It was difficult getting into the small room, as Jessamine’s ball gown made crawling almost impossible, but she made it. Corvo gave her one last look to make sure she was inside and safe, and then turned the wall lamp again, closing the heavy back of the fireplace.

Jessamine found herself in a cramped room with wooden floors and a desk and chair. There was some paper and some ink and a quill for writing, and another wall lamp for light, but other than that there was nothing but dust. Scared and trembling, but taking deep breaths to calm herself down, Jessamine decided to forgo the chair and instead sat in the far corner of the room. This way she had a good view of the fireplace entrance, in case something bad did happen. She clutched the shining metal dagger to her chest. It was warm from being in Crovo’s pocket, and it made her feel more at ease.

 

 

 

Corvo ran back down the hallway and down the stairs. He felt terrible leaving Jessamine alone, but it was better to keep suspicion away from her location. For now he had work to do.

The alarm had been raised outside. From what Corvo could gather from one of the guards, a man on patrol had found a comrade of his dead at his post. His neck was slashed, obviously the work of a human with intent. There was no telling how far the intruder had gotten. In fact, he could have gotten inside the tower for all they knew. A good night to do it of course; the party had brought a mass of guests, and what better place to hide than in a crowd?

Corvo pondered his options as he stood at the bottom of the study’s stairs, one of the only ways up to the second floor. If he stayed there, there was no way anyone could get upstairs. Unless they were dealing with a professional, in which case they could use the broadcasting tower’s stairs. There should have been a guard posted at the door… but how reliable can one City Watch officer be? Not very. And if they _were_ dealing with a professional… who’s to say they didn't know exactly what Corvo had done? What if they had seen him hide Jessamine? Was she in danger at this very moment?

Corvo shook his head. He hadn't seen or heard anything upstairs, and he was trained in noticing things. The culprit was still around, that was for sure, but he or she was still a good distance from the Empress.

Corvo moved to the ground floor. The guests were crowded into the large entrance room. There were officers mixed in with them, questioning people and checking pockets. The guests were all cooperative for the most part; they were afraid but curious and willing to help. Hiram Burrows, the Royal Spymaster, was off to the side overlooking the officers’ actions. He spotted Corvo from afar and called him over with a wave of his hand.

“The Empress?” Hiram asked, his eyes still on the commotion below.

“Safe.”

“Good. Now make yourself useful and find the bastard that’s sneaking around and causing a commotion. I've got plans.”

 

 

 

A thorough search around the perimeter gave no signs of the intruder save for some trampled grass. The guests had all been checked and seemed innocent enough, though they were told not to leave just yet. Had the culprit gotten away? Or were they just waiting for the perfect opportunity? 

Corvo strode through the first floor hallways, eyes and ears open to any movement or sounds.

And sounds he did hear.

 A high pitched scream pierced the silence.

Corvo wasted no time in sprinting to Jessamine’s hiding place.

The worst kinds of thoughts entered his mind as he ran. Was he too late? Had he failed as Royal Protector? What was he even _thinking_ , leaving the Empress alone in an emergency? It was his job- his _only_ job- to protect her!

Corvo turned a sharp corner and reached the correct hallway. He could see the fireplace at the end of it, and his heart skipped a beat. The back of the fireplace was open. Corvo felt panic rise inside of him, but he forced it down, instead focusing and taking control of the situation. As he ran closer he saw a dark figure on the ground inside the small room. Surely it wasn't…

Corvo’s fears were pacified as he ducked down and entered the dusty space.

Jessamine stood in the corner, panting, the dagger she was given soaked in red. The blood stains were difficult to see on her jet black dress, but they were there nonetheless. Blood had also been splattered on her face; tiny spots of red speckled her cheek and neck.

Sprawled on the ground was a dead body, its blood slowly forming a large puddle near its neck.

Jessamine looked up at Corvo, and then simply smiled with relief. Corvo carefully stepped over the dead body and embraced Jessamine, his arms wrapped fully around her. Jessamine sighed and let the reddened dagger drop to the floor. She wrapped her arms around Corvo as well, clutching the coat on his back as though she would fall down just by letting go.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Years later when the rat plague came and Emily with it, when Jessamine was no longer in Corvo’s world, and when Corvo’s world was ripping apart at the seams as he tried to fix it, tried to get revenge for all that had been done and to set things right by taking down the Lord Reagent, Corvo returned to the small hidden room behind the fireplace. It was even dustier than he remembered, but there were definitely some other changes.

Jessamine had frequented the hidden room many more times, even after Emily was born. It was her hideaway, the place she retreated to when her duties as Empress were too overwhelming. There were messages left by Jessamine inside; drawings and poems and all kinds of parchment treasures.

 

And there was a small letter addressed to Corvo; a final goodbye, whether she had known it or not.


End file.
